Laundry Room Love
by WingsxOfxThexRaven
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have lived in the same apartment building for over two years, but have never met each other, that is, until Naruto comes into a face-to-face encounter in the buildings laundry room.


**Laundry Room Love**

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have lived in the same apartment building for over two years, but have never met each other, that is, until Naruto comes into a face-to-face encounter in the buildings laundry room.

A/n: This is my first completed SasuXNaru fanfic. It was kind of funny how I came up with this idea. The teacher was droning on and on about the washing machine and such in the schools kitchen, how to use it, what to use it for, etc. Anyways. I was bored so I started to remember the last apartment building laundry room I went to and then I just sort of pictured Sasuke and Naruto and Ta-Dah! This is what spurred from it xD.

* * *

Naruto had always hated laundry day; packing a basketful of dirty, smelly clothes down flights of stairs into a room with a limited number a machines that required you to pay in quarters in order to get them to work. He grimaced as he picked up a pair of his roommates dirty socks and dirty boxers.

"Kiba!" Naruto yelled out. "I bought a freakin' laundry basket so you wouldn't leave your dirty clothes all over the apartment!"

Kiba, obviously still asleep, let out a grunt and murmured something incoherent. Naruto sighed and grimaced again as he picked up more of Kiba's dirty clothes, placing them into the large wicker basket. he looked around the apartment and, satisfied that he'd gotten all the dirty laundry, left the apartment.

He descended the stairs, keeping his face away from the stench the laundry exuded as well as keeping an eye out on where he stepped. After a couple of close calls, Naruto finally made it to the laundry room. He let out a sigh and placed the heavy wicker basket on a washer.

He fished out four quarters from his pocket, sliding them into the coin slots. This part was worse that having to pick up his roommate's dirty, scattered clothes. Naruto turned at the sound of footsteps, a dark cool-eyed stare settling on him before settling on a machine. He felt a shiver run through his body at the cool stare, his own stare casually traveling towards the other male.

The raven placed his own basket of laundry against a row of machines behind Naruto. He slid the quarters into the slots, activating the washer before bending over to take clothes out of the basket. Naruto felt his eyes almost bulge out from their sockets and felt his heart skip a beat and summersault as he saw the raven-haired male bend forward. His gaze was transfixed at the enticing jean-clad ass that practically wiggled in front of his eyes. He caught himself staring and closed his eyes, turning away while he tried to block the image from his mind. His eyes snapped open and he turned beck around to stare at the drop-dead gorgeous male in front of him.

Lucky for him, it was still early enough that people wouldn't come down for another three hours. Minutes ticked by as Naruto continued to stare, the machines and early-morning traffic making the only audible sounds.

The raven finished putting the clothes into the machine, closing the lid with a laud clag before stretching his arms above his head, giving Naruto a glimpse of a smooth, pale-skinned back as the raven's wool sweater rode up, the skin quickly disappearing under the fabric again. The raven glanced over his shoulder, a small arrogant smile spreading across his lips.

Naruto's face flushed red and he quickly turned to face the washer, slightly embarrassed that he'd been caught staring.

"Hey, you, Usuratokachi."

"What? No, I'm not-" Naruto quickly turned around and came face to face with the other male.

"It's a real waste of money if you come down here to do laundry and let your machine just fill with water."

"Huh? Oh!" Naruto quickly turned to the washer and, noticing how much water there was already, quickly began to frantically put the clothes in the washer, his body tingling at the close proximity of the other male. "T-thank you," Naruto murmured, his face almost even more red than before, turning back around to face the older male.

"You know, I've never seen you around here until today. You live here?"

"Yes, Uzumaki Naruto. I live in 401D with Kiba."

"Ah. Uchiha Sasuke, 402C, I'm a couple of doors down from you." He mentioned. "So, is this Kiba guy a friend, acquaintance... boyfriend?"

"Oh, oh! No, no, no. H-he's just my pigsty roommate!"

"Good, because that means that I can do this." Sasuke said as he took Naruto's chin in his hand as he leaned forward to capture the blonde's lips.

"What was that about?!" Naruto asked when his lips were released.

"I've heard your voice a thousand times, maybe more, maybe less. All I know is that I've been wanting to see the person of the voice. The voice that sticks in my brain, the voice that invades my thoughts during the day and invades my dreams at night."

"T-that couldn't have been me." Naruto said, looking down at the floor, breaking away from the light hold on his chin.

"Tch, you're such a dobe. I've memorized the sound of it, so I know it's yours." Sasuke brought Naruto's face back to his with a bit of a more forceful grip, waiting for blue eyes to look back towards him. "Do you believe me?" Sasuke asked, capturing the other male's lips again.

"Yes." Naruto whispered against the other male's lips as he sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arm around the raven's neck.

Sasuke deepened the kiss from a gentle caress into something hat became dark and passionate. "Do you want me?"

Naruto broke from the kiss, staring at the raven. "What kind of question is that?"

"Do you want me?" The raven repeated, watching as the small blonde flushed and looked away.

Naruto felt ashamed at himself for feeling such a blatant attraction to the raven, especially since they'd just met. His eyes shot up to the raven's face as he was easily picked up and seated on top of the machine, staring straight into the dark onyx eyes.

"It's alright, we may not know much about each other now, but we can lean more about each other later." Sasuke leaned forward, whispering the words against the ear of the smaller male.

Naruto shuddered at the feeling of the raven's whimpered words. "I do want you."

Sasuke smirked and leaned forward, pressing his lips to the smaller male's mouth, his hands pushing Naruto's shirt up his chest, exposing taught, tan skin stretched over lean muscles. He flicked his thumbs over dark, coppery nipples, feeling a shudder run through the small blonde in his arms. He drew back to look at the younger male, another smirk playing across his lips at the sight of Naruto lying back on his elbows on the washer, his shirt pushed up to reveal smooth tan skin stretched over lean muscles and pert nipples, his blue eyes glittering and his face flushed with desire. And let's not forget the growing bulge in his pants.

"Please..." Naruto said in a barely audible whisper.

Sasuke felt his pants tighten as he picked up the urgency of the plea. The simple word and the sound of the breathlessness sent desire curling in the pit of his belly.

Naruto sat up, staring at Sasuke's as he allowed his shirt to be stripped off. The raven leaned against the blonde's body, his thumbs sliding over the dark coppery nipples of the younger male. His body, still fully clothed, pressed against Naruto's. The blonde shivered at the feeling of the rough woolen sweat the raven wore, pressing against him and rubbing against his already sensitized nipples. Naruto then allowed himself to be turned so that he leaned against the washer now, his ass pressed against Sasuke's groin.

Sasuke groaned, kissing the nape of the smaller male's neck, his hands caressing the skin of the blonde's chest. Naruto arched into Sasuke's embrace, moaning slightly. Sasuke's hands traveled to the front of the jean of the small blond, unclasping the button and allowing his hands to slip inside. A single sound tore from Naruto's throat when Sasuke's hands teased his growing erection and he wrapped a hand around it.

"Please, teme, hurry."

The raven smirked ignoring the blonde's plea, grasping Naruto's erection in his hand again. "I don't know, I feel like I want to take my time and explore your body inch by inch." Sasuke backed up his claim by inching the zipper of Naruto's pants down slowly.

"Ah, t-teme…" Naruto murmured, gulping as he heard the sound of his zipper slowly whining down, only down was he regretting that he'd chosen to go 'commando' today. He just about lost all rational thought as he felt his erection almost spring forth from its restraints. Sasuke smirked and let go of Naruto's erection, watching as the small blonde shivered in absence of his touch.

"Now, it's time for the real fun to start." Sasuke whispered, turning Naruto around to face him.

Naruto watched quietly, his face flushed as he watched the older, raven-haired male in front of him strip off the dark wool sweater, revealing a slim, but clearly muscular, torso. Sasuke smirked as he watched azure blue eyes widen and darken with heady lust as they gazed upon his exposed torso. His hands went to the smaller male's hips and leaned forward to capture the plump, tan lips with his own. Naruto moaned slightly, his lips parting as the sound escaped. Sasuke took this opportunity to slip in his tongue to explore the warm cavern of his mouth. Naruto let out another moan as his tongue dueled with Sasuke's.

He hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes until he felt Sasuke pull back. Sasuke felt his blood boil and his erection throb and pulse as it hardened further when the small blonde in his arms lifted his eyelids to reveal to azure orbs filled with so much lust and desire, he wasn't sure he could hold himself back from just tearing the rest of the blonde's clothing off his body and just begin to pound into him. His hands tensed at the tan hips but soon relaxed before he slowly began to peel away the offending material blo0cking his prize.

Naruto felt himself shudder in anticipation, lifting his hips so Sasuke could more easily rid him of the pants.

Sasuke stripped away the last article of Naruto's clothing and felt his mouth water at the feast before him. Naruto's breath came in ragged breaths and, in a single movement, had his tan legs thrown over Sasuke's pale shoulders and had Sasuke's face inches away from his pulsing erection. Sasuke smirked, yet again, and grabbed a hold of Naruto's erection. "You're going to cum for me." Sasuke said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut tightly, almost as if he couldn't bear to see Sasuke's dark head bobbing up and down ion his cock, either that or he would cum the moment those pale lips wrapped around the sensitive head.

Sasuke gave a grin, looking sexier than before. "Hmmm," he murmured as he rubbed his thumb over the tip, rubbing pre-cum over the head of the younger male's cock. "I wonder what you'll taste like when I take your cock into my mouth and stab my tongue deep inside you."

Naruto shivered at the roughness of Sasuke's voice, his eyes flying open wide and exuding a laud gasp as Sasuke plunged his mouth over Naruto's aching erection. His back arched, moaning loudly , writhing underneath the fiery friction of Sasuke's mouth. Naruto couldn't help but stare down at Sasuke's bobbing head, at the sight of his cock disappearing over and over again into Sasuke's mouth. He felt his muscles clench and tighten as he came closer to his peak. And, in one almost blinding instant, his back stiffened and arched, his hips lifting as the force of the orgasm ripped through him.

Sasuke's mouth tightened around the head of the small blonde's erection, swallowing every last drop of the warm, salty liquid that spurted into his mouth.

Naruto panted, shaking in aftermath of the powerful orgasm. His limbs felt shaky and, for the life of him, he couldn't keep his eyes off the older male as his cock was released from pale pink lips and a dark tongue darted out to lick off his seed from the drooping head of his erection and from those pale lips. He knew it was probably impossible with any rational thought, but he could feel himself hardening again.

Sasuke gave that same arrogant smile that he'd given when he'd noticed Naruto staring at him before releasing his cock and spreading the tan cheeks, revealing the puckered entrance.

Naruto shook his head back and forth in denial at the predatory gleam and promise that were visible in the deep onyx eyes. "No. No more." Naruto pleaded.

"Yes. So much more." Sasuke whispered before bending his head down to the younger male's exposed hole and stabbing his tongue deep.

Naruto felt a loud scream tear from his lungs as he was suddenly swamped with inexplicable please, his hips bucking but was pinned by pale hands, holding him down so the older male's tongue could drive deep and hard. Stars seemed to explode around him, lights dazzling him. Naruto felt like he couldn't catch his breath, couldn't think. Pleasure built all around him, so much so that he felt like he might die if he didn't get release. Sasuke didn't stop the onslaught, teasing Naruto with quick flicks of his tongue, stroking each nerve ending, building him to the precipice then in a hard release that left his lungs burning and his head spinning, another scream torn from his lungs, his seed spurting onto his stomach. His cries rang out, his fists tugging and gripping raven hair, shocked that Sasuke had managed to bring his to a climax with just his tongue.

Sasuke felt Naruto's body shake and shudder and thrash beneath him, but he couldn't stop, his tongue thrusting and probing, forcing the blond into another tier of sensation where he could only mindlessly plead for Sasuke to fill him completely. Each plea, each scream, built a burning inferno in his loins. He pushed Naruto over the precipice once more before lifting his head to stare down at the young blond. Naruto lay back, shaky, as if he'd been stuffed with cotton. His cheeks were deeply flushed , his mouth open as his breath cam in ragged pants and gulps.

Sasuke knew he couldn't resist the temptation of the blonde's body any longer. He felt his hands shake, but he never fumbled as he undid the clasp on his jeans, the zipper whizzing down as he stripped off his jeans. He felt Naruto's heated gaze fall on his bulging crotch and smirked as he slowly stripped off the black briefs.

Naruto's gaze returned to Sasuke's face and gave a slight nod. He guided the mushroom capped head of Sasuke's cock to his puckered entrance. Sasuke plunged inside without hesitation, taking Naruto by surprise. Naruto gasped and arched his back off the washer, trapped, for a moment, between pleasure and pain as his inner muscles squeezed and contracted around Sasuke's cock before falling fast and hard to the pleasure side.

"So…tight…" Sasuke said through clenched teeth. His hands kept Naruto's legs open, as wide as they would go, while they were still slung over his shoulders. Naruto moaned. He seemed far too big for him, even with his never endings so sensitized he could only cry out at the intensity of pleasure engulfing him, even with Sasuke's saliva coating the inner walls. Sasuke took Naruto's cries as a signal to move. He moved slowly at first, moaning at the feeling of Naruto's inner muscles clenching his cock. He pulled out until the very tip was encased in the tight ring of muscle. He paused to get himself under control once again before pulling completely out, grasping his own cock in one hand, smearing pre-cum over the head and all along the puckered hole. Sasuke shuddered in anticipation, aligning the head with Naruto's entrance once again, plunging inside and hitting the younger male's prostate dead-on.

Naruto screamed loudly, his body convulsing instantly his inner muscles squeezing so powerfully, Sasuke nearly lost control. Naruto dug his nail into his palms and his hips jerked beneath the raven. Sasuke was relentless, using a hard, merciless tempo, pounding into the small blond over and over again, each time hitting his prostate.

His face was edged with lust, his dark eyes filled with the insatiable hunger to fill the blond. His fingers tightened on the blonde's things, holding him beneath him, his body building and building with the force of his need. Nothing could stop the forceful driving of his body into Naruto's.

Naruto's orgasm ripped through him, somewhere between pain and pleasure, rocking his body, the shudders refusing to stop, gripping him with the same intensity as he milked Sasuke's body.

Sasuke exploded, his hot seed jetting into the small male, hot spasm that had a guttural sound tearing from his throat. He collapsed onto Naruto, his face buried into the tan neck, their hearts crashing against each other.

They lay there together for a while, their bodies still intertwined. Sasuke was the first to lift his head and speak. "First thing tomorrow, I want you to move in with me, no ifs, ands, or buts."

Naruto gave a weak smile. "'Kay."

Sasuke gave Naruto a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling out of his young lover, trying to not think of the erotic image of his seep spilling from his lover's tight ass. "Now, I suggest that we make ourselves presentable before people decide to come down and investigate your screams."

A blush screamed up Naruto's neck to his face, ignoring the countless amounts of his semen on his abdomen as he began to dress. "Did I"

"Oh, yes, several times."

As Sasuke predicted, five minutes later, people began to come down, asking if the two males had heard any screaming. Sasuke said a polite' No, we haven't.' and Naruto just flushed and busied himself with laundry.

* * *

**THE END**

A/n: Finally finished. This is a non-Christmas themed story as a Christmas present to you all since I couldn't finish my SasuXNaru Christmas one : "Santa Sasuke" with Sasuke in a Santa suit. So arigato gozaimous and Meri Kurisumasu! (Thank you very much and Merry Christmas!)


End file.
